x To The End x
by Through Lines Of Despair
Summary: Gerard's girlfriend dies, what happens when he takes his own life to be with her? And what about the 'nice guy' thats madly in love with Gerard. Frikey
1. x Helena x

_haii_

_this is my Frikey, i hope you like it the first chapters kinda sad. And short._

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Gerard POV

It has been 2 weeks. I miss her. Helena. I don't need another girlfriends. Don't want one. Ghosts don't need them, do they?. My beautiful Helena is laying, cold still and pale, in a coffin. The only thing stopping her from being my Helena is the clothes she's been buried in. Pink. A pink dress. She wouldn't have ever worn pink. Ever. Her purple hair would always clash with her icy blue eyes. Everything has gone wrong. We were supposed to be together forever. Now our wedding day is a dream...almost a nightmare.

I remember the party. It was at my brother's friend's house. Frank Iero. Nice guy. Kinda cute. He was the one that found her. Helena. My Helena. My brother, Mikey, ran upstairs after Frank after he heard screaming. Frank's screams. I chased upstairs after them, and their, in Frank's bedroom was Helena. But she was dead! She had obviously hung herself using one of Frank's (many) ties. Helena was Frank's cousin, so Frank and I were hit hardest by this. But the funeral. Helena wouldn't have wanted an open casket if she knew what she was wearing. She would have wanted more gothic things. But NOT pink.

I'm sitting on my bed. Again. I'm crying. Again. The only difference is the gun. I'm raising my arm. The gun is against my head. I'm gonna shoot. i'n gonna pull the trigger. I'm gonna...

* * *

_I hope you like the first chapter. REMEMBER this is a Frikey. I will put my Frerard up tomorrow, I promise. I already have another 2 chapters for this, i'll probably put them up tomorrow._

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_


	2. x Dead! x

_haii_

_heres the 2nd chapter to the frikey and this chapter is kinda sad, and kinda cute... and... weird LOL_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

-Later-

Frank POV

No! I loved him! I LOVE HIM! My Gee-baby. Dead. I had lost the guy I loved. My dead cousins boyfriend. Both dead. And the phone call was still ringing in my head.

**FLASHBACK**

The phone was ringing. So I answered it.

'Hello. Does Michael James Way live here?'

'Yes' I replied. 'MIKEY! PHONE!' I yelled.

Mikey took the phone.

'Yes?' Mikey asked, putting the phone on loudspeaker.

'I am sorry to inform you of the death of Gerard Arthur Way'

'No!' Mikey screamed.

'We believe it was suicide, since there was a note. We also belive he shot himself. Would he have had a reason to do this?'

'Helena' I mouthed at Mikey.

'His girlfriend, Helena, hung herself 2 weeks ago'

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I was sitting on the sifa, crying. Mikey was sitting next to me, also crying.

'Frank, why are you so hit by this? He was barely your friend' Mikey asked.

'Because I love him' I replied.

'Well he was a great guy...' Mikey sighed.

'Umm...Mikey? Y'know I'm gay, right?' I asked.

'You mean you 'loved him' loved him?' Mikey asked.

I just nodded. Mikey hugged me.

'Are you mad at me?' I asked.

'No. Why should I be? Just don't do anything stupid. You're all I've got left' He replied.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'I mean I feel the way you feel about my brother. Only I feel it about you' He replied, before leaning in and kissing me.


	3. x Could I? Should I? x

_haii_

_here's the 3rd chapter_

_I'm guessing most you people, back in the 'real world' away from fanfiction, have heard about MCR cancelling shows in Australia cuz of Gerard and his throat... and even if he never reads this fanfic (which he wont) Get well soon Gee!!_

_anyways, hope you like the chapter_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Mikey POV

Had I just kissed him? After my brother died? The guy of Frank's dreams died? Wow. Selfish.

'I-I'm sorry' I stuttered.

'It's okay. i didn't know you liked guys...' He said.

'Yeah...I'm bi...umm...I am sorry. Really sorry. I had no right!' I practically screamed, my voice getting higher in pitch with every word I said.

'Just shut up and fucking kiss me' Frank yelled. I did as he said. I mean, who wouldn't? He's enough to make a straight guy gay. I knew then that i really loved him, more than anyone understood.

Frank POV

It felt wrong...but right. Wrong because I loved Gee, nothing was gonna change that. Right because Mikey loved me, and he was honestly REALLY cute. Too cute. I wanted to be with both. But one was dead and the other was...kissing me? The Ways were officially WAY too sexy.

'Umm...Frank?' Mikey asked.

'Yeah, what?' I asked back.

'Be my boyfriend?' He asked.

'I don't know Mikey...Gerards only just...' I stopped. i couldn't say it.

'It's okay. I understand' Mikey sighed.

'Oh...I hope I haven't upset you...' I replied, noticing the shining teardrops forming in his eyes.

'Don't worry. You love Gee. You need time. You DON'T need Gerard's little brother trying to kiss you...or fuck you...or anything...So it's okay' Mikey sobbed.

'NO! THAT'S NOT O-FUCKING-KAY! Yes, Mikey, yes, I will be your boyfriend, and you'll be mine'


	4. x I'm Telling You The Truth x

_haii_

_heres the next chapter, hope you like it_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Mikey POV

Wow. He was desperate. Desperate to get over Gee? Desperate to help me? Fuck It! Did he even WANT ME?! Was this his sick, twisted joke to get himself over Gee? This wouldn't help! He wanted...NEEDED Gee, not me! Gerard. My dead brother. That's who he wanted. Not me. And this wasn't gonna bring him back...

'Frank. Don't. Lying to me will only hurt us. Both of us' I sighed. I loved him. But I wanted him to love me for me, not for my brother. I didn't wnat his lies, I wnated his love. His REAL love.

'Mikey. I do love you. I mean, yeah, honestly... I do prefer Gerard over you. BUT I do love you. Lots. Loads in fact. Too much. And you're the best I got now. I never had a chance with Gee-baby anyway' He sobbed.

'Frankie, Gerard orginally only dated Helena 'cuz he loved you. Then he fell in love with her. He though you didn't like him. He thought you were straight, and homophobic. He thought that was why you were awkward around him. When he lost Helena, he though he had no way of tellign you he loved you. It makes sense now. Frank. He didn't die for Helena. he died for you.' I sighed.

I had known about this all along. God, Frank was my best friend, and yet for 4 fuckin' years I tried to ask him if he loved Gee, but got too nervous around him. If I had asked him, I'd still have my brother. My big brother. And now he was dead. And it was ALL MY FAULT!

'Liar!' Frank screamed.

'I'm not, Frankie. I'm not!' I said. I was begging him to belive me. It was the truth after all.

'He would have said! And by the way, people that lie to me are people I hate. And people I hate CAN NOT call me Frankie, okay?' Frank yelled.

'No! He didn't know! He thought you were the complete opposite to what you are!' I screamed.

'R-re-really?' He stuttered.

'Yeah. Sorry you had to find out this way. i hope we can still be friends Frank' I sighed.

'Sorry for being such and ass. We're more than friends, you're my boyfriend. By the way, it's Frankie' He said, forcing a smile.

Wow. I'd hate to be Frank. His true love loved him. And Frank found out the day his true love died. Shit. I felt guilty for making Frank love me, even though Frank...I mean Frankie told me he really did love me, and he wasn't being forced. But still, I couldn't help but feel like that...


	5. x Can You Hear Me? Are You Near Me? x

_haii_

_sorry this is sooo short_

_I hope you like it_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Frank POV

He WHAT?! No...fucking...WAY! Never. Ever. Ever. Ever. Ever! He couldn't have done. Why is he everywhere? He's in my head. He's in the room. He's NEXT to me. He's sitting between me and Mikey. And then...SURPRISE...He's gone. Again. Gone. That's what he is. He's gone. Not coming back. Gone. What about the band? The band that was doomed from the start? What about...

'Mikey. I miss him!' I sobbed.

'I know, babe. I know. So do I. But, you see, we have to get over these things' Mikey sighed. I kissed his tearstained cheeks. But a loved one commiting suicide is the hardest thing to get over. And...it was all my fault!

Mikey POV

WTF!!!!! OMG! 'Did I just...Oh for fucks sake Mikey, you stupid prick. How could you? You're horrible guy. Go drown yourse-' I blocked out the end of the thought. Suicide was not an option in this. I needed to stay strong. For Frank.

Gerard POV

Wow. Death. Weird. Helena. Everything. Ruined. Love. Frank. Dead. DEAD! I stared at my ghostly reflection in the living room of the house I grew up in. Nothign made sense - well, other than the 'ghsotly' part. I'd have to look ghostly, cuz ghosts have to look ghostly, right? DUHH. So stupid. Yup, stupid 'lil me.

I could hear Frank, my tue love, and Mikey, my little brother, discussing...me? Well crying..mourning for me. Why? What the fuck had I done to deserve their love? Especially Frank. Yeah. Go 'Mr Im-So-Homophobic-That-I-Have-No-Respect-For-My-Best-Friend's-Brother'. 'You see, Mr Iero, it's YOUR fault I'm dead' I thought. I walked over to him.

'You know, you're NOT forgiven. Hate me. Love me. You're a liar. You KNOW that' I whispered in his ear. He shivered. He had heard me. He stared at me in horror. His eyes look painfully sore form those salty tears he had been crying, that had fallen down onto his beautiful cheeks. I could think what I wnated. I lived that way. I can live that way in death too.


	6. x I'll Be Here Waiting, Babe x

_haii_

_heres the next chapter_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Gerard POV

The look in his bloodshot eyes as he stared at me. God, I wnated to kiss him. So fuckin' much. Poor Frankie. Mikey stared at me.

'Gerard, you've upset poor Frankie enough! Leave him alone!' Mikey said, starign at me. If looks could ki - wait. I'm already dead.

'It's HIS fault I'm dead! His fuckin' fault' I screamed. Frank stood up, suddenly regaining all courage.

'Okay, Gerard, how is it my fault?' He asked.

'You're a fuckin' homophobe that I am helplessly in love with!' I yelled. i saw the shocked expression on his face.

'Gee...that's not true. I was awkward around you because...' He began. I cut him off.

'NO EXCUSES!' I shouted.

'I love you!' He yelled.

'WHAT?! Don't lie to me!' I hissed.

'I-I'm not!' Frank protested.

'He's not, Gerard. He loves you. I think he's only dating me cuz I'm the best he's got now. The closest to you he's got!' Mikey screamed.

'Oh' was all I could say. I hid my head. I was a emabarrassed mess. I had just accused my poor little Frankie. Made him feel like shit. 'He fuckin' loves me' I thought.

'So, umm, what do we do?' Frank asked, snapping me out of my daydreams.

'Well, I'm a ghost until my 4 best friends die, so...' I said, not really knowing how to continue the sentance.

'Who? Frank, Bob, Ray and MATT?' Mikey asked, angrily. Frank chuckled, and Mikey shot him a look that said 'murder'. Frank stopped immediately.

'Ye-no! You, Frankie, Bob and Ray! You dumbass!' I laughed. Mikey wasn't impressed, but he could figure I meant it.

'Oh-my-fucking-God!' Frank yelled, the four words seemed like one.

'You and Mikes can date until you commit suicide...I mean die' I said, trying to hide what I had said orginally.

'Suicide?' They asked in unison. I nodded.

'And when you die, it will be me and Frank. And MCR will be together in death' I smiled, staring at the two shocked, blank faces in front of me.


	7. x I Miss You, I Miss You So Far x

_haii_

_heres the next chapter_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Mikey POV

I felt my heart sink. When we die, Frank becomes Gerard's? I didn't wanna die. I wanted my Frankie forever.

'He'll be yours for life, and mine for death, okay?' Gerard said. I smiled weakly and nodded. I curled up on the sofa. I could hear my heartbeat in my head. I ahd only just got him! I couldn't lose him! I WOULDN'T LOSE HIM!

'I'm gonna go die' Frank said, smiling at Gerard. I wanted to stand up, to pull him back, to hold him close, but my body felt like a weigh, and I could barely move. Frank walked out of the house, and into his car. He sat inside. He began drive the car. I watched him disappear. I watched him fade into the distance through the window. I wanted him back. It still didn't make sense. Frank wouldn't kill himslef, would he?

'Gerard you fucking asswipe!' I yelled. I put all my energy into saying that.

'Mikes, I love him. He loves me. You can kill yourself after' he said, trying to show his almost non-existant sympathy.

'But... I can't' I said, wiping tears from my eyes. Gerard lifted me up, and sat me in the drivers seat of my car. He climbed into the seat next to me.

'What?' I asked.

'Drive, then!' Gerard said.

'Where to?' I asked.

'Frank' He said. I started the car. For the first time in my life I didn't give two shits about the speed limit. I just wanted Frankie. But, it was too late. There was his car, smashed into a wire fence, in a ball of fire. I got out of my car.

'Is he okay?' I asked one of the paramedics.

'Why? Who are you?' The paramedic asked.

'He's my boyfriend' I said proudly.

'He was. I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. Iero died' The paramedic told me.

'Wha-? How do you know his name?' I asked.

'We got him out before the thing burst into flames. We found a few things, namely his drivers license. That's how we know the name of the deceased' The paramedic explained. I saw a police officer walk towards me. I ran back to my car, and began to drive home, practically blinded by tears.

'He's dead isn't he? I made him kill himslef, didn't I? Mikey! Stop the fucking car! You said you didn't wanna die!' Gerard said, his voice full of worry.

'I know what I said! But I didn't think he'd really die! He's gone Gee, I'm all alone!' I screamed. I reached my house, and just as I reached out to open the door, it opened. And there he was.

'I'm so sorry, Mikey. I love him too much, though' Frank said, kissing me passionately.

'I know. He'll look after you. I'm gonna go have a bath' I said, walkign up the stairs. All I had to do was will the tub, step into the water, and submerge my head. Then, I can be with them. Besides, my boyfriend just died, right?


	8. x So Long And Goodnight x

_haii_

_this story is nearly over too. wait. It is over. Last chapter everyone! sorry it's short and crappy. It was hard to write!_

_AlexisSCREAM _

_xoxo_

* * *

Ray POV

Bob and I were playing laser tag. Again. I tripped over my own feet. I fell. I cracked my head open. I felt my heart stop. I felt myself die.

Gerard POV

Mikey still hadn't come down from upstairs.

'Ray just died' Frankie told me.

'Oh... so that's why I felt weaker. Only Bob and Mikey left before we're free' I replied.

'Correction. Just Bob' Frank said. I stared at him, eyebrows raised, eyes wide. He couldn't have... he WOULDN'T have... would he?

'Hey! Actually, it's kinda cool being dead!' Mikey beamed, running through the door. Ray and Bob appeared at the front door, so I let them in.

'Okay. I get it. How do I die?' Bob asked.

'Well, you could slash your wrists' A voice from behind me said. Helena. My ex-girlfriend. Bob did just that. The 5 of us waited in anticipation as Bob died slowly. Fianlly, it was over. We found ourselves in a parallel universe. It was weird. But we found out house. The 6 of us would live there. Helena would do chores and stuff (not as a slave though, we wern't that mean) and the other 5 would continue with My Chemical Romance. So what if we were dead?! Who REALLY gives a shit?!

'So, you guys, we need to catch up!' Helena laughed. It was true. It was over. At long last, we were free!

That night, I sat down with a sheet of paper. I drew a little, then wrote a short poem

'We died for our lovers,

We died with them,

This is why we are the living dead!'

I didn't mind it not rhyming. I sealed it, kissed it and threw it in the air

'Find your way to everyone, explain what happened. Tell them we love them. So long and goodnight' I said, watching the paper fly. I still hope it got there, to all my friends. The alive ones. At least I'm safe here, as an immortal, never aging ghost, living in a parallel universe to the place you call home.


End file.
